I am a princess And this is a fairytale
by skye3
Summary: Post 5.05 MerDer super short one-shot. That's all you really need to know.


**Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda.**

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked Cristina, she's been down these past few days and part of me didn't want to leave her alone in a bar. But Derek is…well, he's Derek. And he just gave me a kidney. Plus Joe is very adamant that we take said kidney out of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, and I noticed how she seemed happy for me. I felt an urge to hug her but she doesn't do hugs. So I just smiled back and bid her and Joe goodnight.

Derek helps me into my coat before we exit the bar. He gently pulls my hair that has been caught under the coat out and smoothed it out. He likes fixing my hair. I noticed that about him. And it makes me feel like a child sometimes but I like it. It's caring gesture or whatever.

"Thanks," I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles back and leads me out the door.

"Home?" He asks as we got into his car.

"Home," I nod.

"I didn't mean it." I say as he pulled out of the parking space.

He looked at me, confusion written all over his dreamy face. "Didn't mean what?"

"About the kidney," I murmured and wrung my hands together. I'm a horrible person to have entertained that thought. And I felt bad that I even broadcasted it to my friends in front of my half sister and a dozen interns.

"You don't like the kidney?" Now he looks disappointed.

"No, I'm not...I told my friends that if you needed a kidney I wouldn't give you mine." I say, looking on the road in front of us.

"Hmm…" There's that hum he does when he doesn't know what to say so I continue.

"I didn't mean it. I'd give you my kidney if you needed one." My voice wavered a bit and I hate it that I felt like crying. But what kind of a person would think of not giving her kidney to her boyfriend if he needed one? "I'm sorry I said it."

"Mer, it's ok." He smiles. "You were mad at me. I know you didn't mean it."

"I _was_ mad." I agreed. "But still, I'm a crap girlfriend for even of thinking it."

He chuckled and reached out to squeeze my hand. "It's ok. And you're not a crap girlfriend."

"Ok." I respond as my mother's house came into view.

"Alright," Derek says as he turned the engine off. "I'm going to make some pasta. You want some?"

"Pasta's great."

We got off the car and as I juggled the kidney, my bag and my coat in my hands, Derek went ahead and opened the door. This time I made sure that I had the kidney secured in my hands. I didn't want to drop another internal organ for the second time or I don't want to drop an internal organ ever again, period. It was embarrassing enough that I did it once. I grumbled as I place my gift on the side table and hang my coat. Derek must have heard me because he laughed.

"Talking to yourself again?" He smirked and made his way to the kitchen.

He took things out of the fridge and placed a pan on the stove. He then began to chop up the ingredients for the pasta. Confident and precise strokes. And he had this serious "I'm concentrating" look on his face. And I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and made my way to the counter where he was working. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his back. He smelled nice. Derek nice. I squeezed a little harder and sighed. He continued chopping.

Maybe he's really hungry.

I tuck my hands under his shirt and ran my fingernails lightly across his chest. He groans and I giggled. And not long after that my back was against the fridge as he kissed the living daylights out of me.

"Hmmm...you want sex." He murmured against my lips then went on to leave a trail of kisses on my neck.

"I want sex," I moaned, my hands weaving through his perfect hair.

He reached to turn the stove off. "Hmmm…you have to take it back first."

"Wha….Take what back?" I breathed, pulling him back up to I can kiss him but he stops me just before I can do so.

"You said you hated my picture. Take it back."

"No." I love teasing him.

He gives me a long hard kiss. "Take it back, Mer."

"Ok. I take it back." I giggled.

He chuckles. "Ok. Sex. Now."

He takes my hand and leads the way to our bedroom but not before grabbing "my kidney" from the side table.

He must have pulled some big strings to get it.

**I just wanted to fill in the gap from the bar and that last scene of them in bed. Hope I didn't make a disaster out of it. Comments are love. **


End file.
